


The Festival

by asiramx



Series: The New Yellow Paladin [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: Gyrgan thought it would be a good idea to take Hunk to a nearby festival.





	The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> BWUAAAAH. I'm so sorry for all the delays in my fics! I promise I'm working as hard as I can on updating everything. It's just I've been busy with work and by the time I come home. I'm really exhausted. I finally managed a fic from my Yellow Paladin series! This one took a bit!
> 
> Banjar - Camel Like beast. I was imagining those beasts that we saw on the paladins of the old episode.  
> Hoyt e' mish - calm down. Gyrgan tends to say that a lot to Hunk.  
> Vas - come.  
> Taze - hot sauce.  
> Quork - blue rhino.

“It’s really hot, Gyrgan!”

“I would think you would be used to it by now, Malosi.” Gyrgan said affectionately, as he pulled  gently on the reins of the  _ Banjar _ . A camel like beast that was only seen on Planet Suzon. A very warm planet that he was used to. His adopted son, Malosi is on top of the Banjar; fanning his face rather dramatically. Gyrgan made a noise for the Banjar to stop in its tracks.

More so, he had realized that humans needed much more water than his species did. With that in mind. The Yellow Paladin reached for a pouch of water and handing it over to a much taller Malosi, “Would you like to stop?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well.” Gyrgan observed the child jumping down the Banjar. His feet landing on the burning sand. If Malosi didn’t have his boots. His feet would have been on fire.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Hunk asked; gulping down the water hungrily.

“Do not drink too much, Malosi.” Gyrgan chuckled at the mere sight of him. Water was dripping down his chin as he drank.

“How do you survive this? It’s so hot!”

“Our species can survive through intense heat, Malosi!” The Paladin laughed, “I’m still baffled at the excessive need for water!”

“Humans need it! Or we’ll die!”

“I kid, Malosi.” Gyrgan ruffled Malosi’s hair playfully, “Blaytz is worse. He rarely visits here due to the heat. He likes it where there are springs.”

“When can I see him? I want to go to Planet Narquod!”

“He is a busy man. However, I will ask him to take you there one day. Yellow cannot withstand the ocean. That’s his weakness.”

“Couldn’t we have merely taken Yellow?” Gyrgan could hear Yellow rumbling in his mind. The Lion was in agreement with Malosi’s suggestion. However, Gyrgan waved his hands in dismissal; “Now, where’s the fun in that, Malosi? Besides, you’re acting as if Yellow is far away!”

“We’re in the middle of a dessert!”

“There’s a town up ahead. Now,  _ hoyt e’ mish. _ Calm down.”

\---

“See? What did I tell you?” Gyrgan waved towards some of his fellow Rygnirathians as he entered the town. Malosi felt like shrinking as eyes were instantly upon him. Instead of saying hello, he looked at the town. The buildings were shaped like cubes and made of white concrete. People of all races were there bartering for the right prices at the vendors that are lined up everywhere. 

“Woah.” Was all Hunk had to say. There were some items that Hunk never saw before. While interesting. His real focus was on that cuisine that was being sold at the vendors.

“Are you hungry?” Gyrgan followed Hunk’s eyes towards the stall that was selling food.

“What is that?”

“It’s meat.” Gyrgan walked towards the stall and ordered one for himself and Hunk, “Meat with golden pots of rice.”

“Sounds delicious!”

“Thank you, brother.” Grygan said to the stranger and walked towards the central part of town with the Banjar in tow. A fountain can be seen as they gradually approached it. Hunk immediately jumped down and rushed towards the small fountain with delight, “Finally!” He felt like splashing his whole body in the fountain.

“Satisfied?” Gyrgan retrieves a mat down from the banjar. The camel like beast drank the water from the fountain after a short travel from the desert.

“A fountain in the middle of the desert?” Hunk wasn’t complaining. Not even a little bit. Hunk was just elated that he had a break from the heat.

“It's a gift from our planet.” Gyrgan explained, “I thought it would be a nice gesture.”

“It saved my life!”

“You're exaggerating! It's not that hot!”

“ _ Vas.  _ Come. Eat your rice and meat before it gets cold.” Gyrgan sets the plate down on the mat, “It’s good.”

Hunk plopped himself down on the mat. Seizing the plate in his hands. He sniffed the food, smiling in delight. Grabbing the fork, he stabbed the tender meat and placed it into his mouth.

“It’s good!”

“You have good tastes in food, Malosi.” Gyrgan marveled, taking a bite into his own food. Just like him. Gyrgan took notice whenever he brought home food from a different planet. Malosi would always be interested in the spices it was made within. He was always so confident in his abilities to cook.

“My mom helped me cook when I was a kid. Helped me differentiate between spices.”

“Can you tell me what’s in this meal?”

“They put  _ Taze _ sauce.” Hunk could taste the sauce from a mile away. It was something Gyrgan had told him about when he came home from his missions with food, “On Earth, we call it hot sauce. It’s mild. So, that we don’t burn our tongues.”

“What else?”  Gyrgan asked. Clearly impressed with his correct guess. Now, he had something to brag about to his fellow Paladins. Not that he hasn’t bragged enough about his son as it is.

“They put  _ Quork  _ meat in here.” Hunk recalled learning about the blue-like rhinos with three horns and several eyes, “Well-done.”

“Very good.” Gyrgan watched as Hunk ate his food with delight.  _ Thank Willow _ for giving him this child to take care of.

“So Gyrgan. What are we doing here?”

“Ah!” Gyrgan had forgotten to tell Hunk about today. He chuckled. Rubbing the nape of his neck with a sheepish smile, “Today is a fire dance festival. Everyone from across the belt is here to celebrate. I thought it would be nice to see it. Do you mind?”

Hunk’s eyes grew big with excitement, “You mean something like the Teuila Festival? We have those at home! I used to be scared for the men dancing with fire!”

“You know about this?” Gyrgan’s smile grew. He knew Malosi would appreciate something like this. Thought the younger one would be afraid.

“I use to see it with my family! It’s my favorite time of the year!” With this, Hunk started to bounce up and down at the thought of seeing something like the Teuila Festival back at home. There was more than just the fire knife dancing. Yet, has been one of his favorites.

“When does it start?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?!”

\---

Hunk said excitedly. Throughout the day. Both of them walked around the marketplace. He saw people getting something like tattoos being printed on them. If you listened closely. You could hear a painful grunt escaping their lips.

“Can I get a tattoo?” Hunk tugged Gyrgan's arm. Gyrgan looked to where he was pointing.  He lets out a soft chuckle, “Maybe, one day. Little one. You're far too young.”

“Mama and Papa said the same thing.” His eyes remain fixated on the man getting a tattoo, “When I turn 18, they said.”

“I cannot wait for that day to come.” The Yellow Paladin slowly gestured Hunk away, “I'm sure. Your parents would be proud.”

“You think so?” Hunk glanced up at the Yellow Paladin with pride in his eyes, “Really?”

“Of course!” Gyrgan encouraged, “I will allow it. When you get older. Right now, you’re too young.”

\----

Hunk watched in awe as the dancers in front of him twirled the baton engulfed in fire in front of him. Gyrgan drapes a protective arm over him as the dancers drew closer to the crowd.

“I thought I would never get to experience this again.” Hunk said softly. Not knowing that the Yellow Paladin heard him.

Gyrgan felt touched by this. The child had everything taken from him in an instant and was finally adjusting to his new life. It was going to be a slow process, and he wanted to make sure not to rush things.

The Paladin didn't want to overwhelm him. This was the first time he had taken him out of his home in quite some time. Either he was in Gyrgan's home or at the Castle Of Lions playing with Alfor's daughter.

“Are you feeling okay, child?”

“Y-yeah.” Hunk's sad grin spread from ear to ear. His eyes look like they were about to water.

“Malosi.” Gyrgan wanted to speak. What could he say? All the paladin could do is provide him the comfort he needed and be the role model that Hunk could look up to. He could never replace his parents. But, he wanted to be there for him.

Now and forever.

“Thank you!” Hunk buried his head against Gyrgan's leg, “For taking me in!”

“Woah! Woah!” Gyrgan patted Hunk's back, “We shall talk about this later. Why don't we enjoy the festival? Look!” Suddenly, a dancer stopped and breathed fire making Hunk look on in awe.

“Woah!”

Afterward, it became a tradition of theirs. Every year. The two would attend the festival.


End file.
